


Battles Won and Lost

by LNHWrites



Category: Dynasty (TV 2017)
Genre: 3x12 - Freeform, Battle Lines, Continuation, F/M, Fluff, Season 3, birthday gift for Jane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:21:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22617061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LNHWrites/pseuds/LNHWrites
Summary: A gift for my best friend, the scene after the end of 3x12. Major spoilers. Fallon and Liam talk through everything a little more.
Relationships: Fallon Carrington/Liam Ridley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	Battles Won and Lost

**Author's Note:**

> So, my dearest darlingest best friend’s birthday is coming up, and after last night’s episode had her both confused and also sad because there won’t be one next week, I promised I’d write a follow-up. So here we are. I’ll do my best to give you those missing pieces you wanted, hun! <3  
> Major spoilers for 3x12: Battle Lines.

Laying in the afterglow with Liam was nice, to be sure, but Fallon still had the tiniest bit of whiplash pulling at her. And by tiniest bit, she obviously meant that her entire focus was settled on their fight and the reasoning behind it. She couldn’t help feel like something still wasn’t quite right with them.

She hadn’t been lying when she said she would choose Liam. Not really. But it had surprised her a little when he accepted it so readily. She had expressed just what it meant to her and he had been so easily convinced by her repeal of it. Perhaps because he had wanted her to do so? Sure, Liam had conceded that he might change his mind eventually. 

Would he? Or would she give in just to make him happy?

“I can hear you thinking,” Liam murmured from beside her as his fingers reached for her shoulder. They slid down Fallon’s arm until he could take her hand, drawing her into his side. “Was it that bad?” He teased gently. His tone may have been light, but when she looked over and up at him, Liam’s face conveyed his concern clearly.

“Never,” she assured him. “It’s always perfect.”

“You’re not still regretting that you lost the house, are you?”

Fallon sighed, but shook her head. No, she knew now that the house was just a building. The family is what made it magical. Liam just wouldn’t be able to understand that, or the hope it had given her. 

Liam leaned down to press a kiss to the cap of her shoulder. “Talk to me, Fal. Please.”

Deciding to give him what he wanted, especially after hearing what a steamroller she had apparently been without meaning to be, Fallon curled a little closer into him. And she just let it all out. “I understand what you meant when you said our families messed us up. I get that. But I guess I didn’t realize that you thought it meant that we couldn’t be better than them. I mean, it’s not like either of us have had a chance to find out, it I didn’t expect you to think I’d be a bad mother. I actually heard once that some people don’t want kids until they meet someone who is parent material, and makes them want a family. And I guess I’m not that person for you. So maybe you’re right, and Blake was right and I’d just—“

“Fallon.”

She blinked at the sharpness of his voice, which shut her up quite effectively. The frown on his face was concerning, but not unexpected after he spoke that way.

He ran a hand through his hair before continuing. “I don’t know if we would make good parents. I don’t think anybody really knows for sure. But I also don’t think that we’re anywhere near ready yet.”

“You want to take it slow,” she agreed. “Although, basically inviting me to move in doesn’t sound like taking it slow to me...” she lifted a pointed eyebrow. 

A chagrined smile appeared on his face. “Yeah... I just, I thought if you wanted to get out from Blake’s shadow, maybe living with someone who really cares about you would be positive. I know Blake sees things his own way, but if you’re determined to be less like him, maybe I could help?”

Fallon squinted at him. “Are you trying to actually ask me?”

He shrugged one shoulder. “The option is there. If you want it.”

She looked down at their hands, still twined between them. “I can’t, Liam.”

“I’ll get a new bed if it makes you feel better,” he offered, a little chuckle escaping. 

“It’s not about the bed.” She pushed away gently to sit up and run her hands through her hair. Her knees curled up to keep the sheets close, and she suddenly felt foolish for having this conversation so underdressed. But they had never been conventional. “It’s— Liam, I’m so confused. I’ve tried to just deal with it but after today, I don’t know if I can.”

He sat up behind her, one hand reaching up to comb through her hair in what she knew was meant to be a comforting gesture. “Okay. Okay,” he said soothingly. “What do you need?”

Something about that question broke her heart a little. 

That’s who Liam was, deep down. Someone who gave. Fallon has always been more of the kind who took, and that had worked for her. Because how else would she get the attention or support or anything else that she’d been desperately searching for since Alexis left? Since everything fell apart just that much more and she stopped believing it could be fixed. 

“I don’t know what to expect from you anymore,” she admitted. “Things just keep going badly when I don’t mean them to. Your version of taking things slow isn’t what I expected, I guess.”

He sighed from just behind her shoulder. “I know. But everything keeps changing, Fallon. Your family is complex and I’m just trying to keep up.”

“You’re different now,” she countered, regretting it the moment she did. But if she was already diving in, and he was pulling his hand away, maybe she should just get it all out there. “I know you don’t love me, and that’s — I can live with that for now, but eventually something has to change.”

Liam moved forward to sit beside her and reached out for her chin, encouraging her to look over at him. “Why do you think I don’t love you?”

Fallon blinked at him, confused. “There is a difference between knowing you once did, and feeling it now. You never said you were back to that point.”

His eyebrows pulled together. “Fal...” His hand shifted to her jaw so he could brush over her cheek with his thumb. “Yes, things are different. But I remember more than you think. Or, perhaps, more than I’ve made clear to you. And I hate that Adam took so much from us.” His free hand lifted to cradle her other cheek. “If he hadn’t, we’d be planning our wedding right now. And maybe the kids thing would have come up anyway. But the truth is, I would’ve felt the same way regardless.”

“Why?”

“It... it wouldn’t feel right to have another kid when I haven’t ever even known my first.” 

Fallon’s eyes closed as understanding hit, and she felt suddenly guilty for being mad in the first place. It didn’t solve things, but it made her feel a little better that it wasn’t just because of her, or them.

“Fallon, I just... I can’t. I can’t think about it now.” 

She nodded her understanding, but had to admit to herself that she was already hopeful that things would change. But it didn’t seem like the time to start pitching that they seek out the child. Not yet.

Liam pressed a kiss to her forehead, but said nothing until she opened her eyes to look at him again. “Fal, I do love you. I don’t think there’s a world in which I really couldn’t, no matter what I said when I was scared and confused. I hadn’t said so,” he went on as she stared at him, “because we were still finding our way again. I didn’t want to change things too soon. I guess some part of me just thought you knew.”

Fallon shook her head, still speechless. After a moment, Liam laughed, breaking the silence between them. 

“I love you, too,” she managed finally.

“I know, Sweetheart,” he kissed her then, only pulling away when she couldn’t stop smiling against his lips. When he did, he pressed his forehead against hers. “I just wish you would talk to me before you do things sometimes. That’s all I’m asking. Just to talk things through. Especially if you think I’ll say no. I might surprise you, you know. We’ve schemed before, you and I.”

Fallon smiled wider at that, leaning back to look at him as she began reminiscing and testing his memory of their plots against Adam. And there was definitely some gushing over the dogs from a few weeks prior, at which Liam suggested maybe they should start with a dog before they started considering something more. 

Fallon lifted an eyebrow at that, pointing out that, “The dog would have to live with you. I don’t think Sam would let them stay with me.” 

“Or,” he replied, leaning in to gently nose at her neck before dropping a kiss there, “you could move in with me. We’d have more time to talk, and if you need my help I’d be right there... and we would be decidedly away from your family.”

His lips drifted up to the junction of her neck and her jaw, making Fallon let out a soft sigh. “Cheating,” she accused. He just chuckled lowly, the sound pulling at her all the more. “Oh, fine. We can try.”

“Good.”

“But I really do think your place is too small for all of our stuff.”

“You mean your stuff,” he corrected, his arms sneaking around her middle. She shrugged noncommittally. “Look, lets give it some time. And if it works, and we want more space, we can look for a slightly larger place. Together.” Liam pulled back to look at her seriously. “Deal?”

She blushed slightly, but nodded and leaned in to seal that agreement with a kiss.


End file.
